Ill Always Chose You
by ILDS1996
Summary: Rose plays as Damon, Dimitri as Elena,Tasha as Stefan, and Viktoria as Jeremy. Tasha cheated on Dimitri rose finds out but promises not to tell Dimitri because he already has enough on his plate with being a vampire and Vika dying. I dont own anything but the peolpe in this story that i have made up. Not good at summarys srry plz R&R.


**_Chpt 1: Caught In The Act_**

_Rose POV_

_Italics: Thoughts_

I walked into the boarding house slamming the door behind me in the process. I swear this whole damn shitty town just pisses me off Dimitri included.

"Donavin" i heard a heard a loud moan from up stairs and stopped in my tracks. _Donavin what would Tasha be moaning his name for. _I slowly started to walk up the stairs and as i got closer the moaning got louder. Directly outside her door i softly pushed it open and wished i hadnt. I gasped in shock as i saw Tasha and Donavin on the bed having sex. The first thing i felt when i saw it was shock and then anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I yelled and she pushed him off and looked at me in shock.

"Y- your not supposed to be home for another h- hour" she stuttered in fright as i glared at her.

"SO THAT GIVES YOU REASON TO HOP IN BED WITH DONAVIN. DID YOU FORGET YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR DID YOU JUST NOT CARE" I yelled and she flinched lowering her head.

"Its not what it looked it Rose i swear" she said and i scoffed.

"Really so you werent just fucking Donavin" i said.

"No I-" she started, "Look you dont understand ever since Dimitri turned he hasnt touched me even once every one has needs Rose" she said glaring at me and i looked at her in shock.

"So you go and fuck the one guy you know he hates" i snarled at her and she looked frightened beyond belief, "You could have gone around compelled some guy to fuck you for the night but no you went and got him" i said looking at both of them in disgust.

"I dont like using compulsion to get guys to fuck me Rose and you know it" she said trying to defend herself.

"Give me one reason why i shouldnt leave right now and tell Dimitri what you just did" i said.

"Because he would be heartbroken and you said yourself that you dont like seeing him hurt" she said sounding smug and i smirked.

"Yes but i also promised him that id never lie to him and id be completely honest know matter what" i said, "Thats how our friendship has lasted so long because he knows ill never sugar coat the truth for him know matter what" i said.

"Please Rose just dont tell him i love him" she said and i looked at her and then at donavin.

"You call this loving him" i said, " You have a very twisted image of love" i said.

"Please Rose just promise me you wont" she said with desperate tears running down her face.

"Why should i" i said.

"Because i can promise you now it will never happen again this is only the first time its happened" she said, "And besides what about all the times he kissed you and the girl he fucked when his switch was flipped" she said.

"His switch was flipped he didnt feel for anyone" i said.

"Please Rose just please dont even do it for me or Donavin do it for him hes still hurting over Vika if you told him this he would probably just flip his switch again" she said and i stared at her as i thought about it.

"Im not doing this for you im doing it for him because you do have one thing right he has to much on his plate as it is to be dealing with your cheating right now" i said turning around and i walked away.

**_Ring. Ring._**

**Dimitri.**

"Perfect timing" i said sarcasticly as i answered.

**Rose talking.** **_Dimitri talking._**

**"Hello Dimitri" i said.**

_**"Rose i need your help" he said and i copuld hear the strain in his voice as i went on alert.**_

**"Whats wrong" i said urgently.**

_**"Well nothing really but about 4 days ago i ran out of blood bags and im afraid to leave the house" he said and i sighed and rolled my eyes.**_

**"Good lord almighty ill be right there" i said (no offence to anyone who is religious reading this).**

_**"Thank you" he said and i could hear the relief flooding his voice.**_

**"Yeah yeah" i said hanging up and flashing out the house.**


End file.
